Capturing images of scenes in low-light conditions often necessitate increasing an exposure time of a camera. Increasing the exposure time of the camera allows more light inside the camera thereby aiding in image-capture of scenes in low-light conditions. However, if a scene to be captured in low-light condition includes objects in motion, such as walking/running people, moving cars etc., then motion artifacts are introduced in the captured image if the exposure time is significantly large. The presence of motion artifacts, which are observed in form of blurring of objects associated with motion, degrades a quality of the captured image.